


Слоны и кони

by little_blue_bird



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, chess!au
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4281111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_blue_bird/pseuds/little_blue_bird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чудеса игры в цейтноте, дети-вундеркинды, молодые дарования и умение побеждать. И выбирать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Слоны и кони

**Author's Note:**

> рассказы о шахматных позициях покажутся нудными даже шахматистам, партии взяты из реальных событий.  
> Работа была написана на Мартовский фестиваль (и безбожно просрочена на целый час, поэтому не отправлена). Персонаж месяца - Такао Казунари, выпавший персонаж - Хаяма Котаро.  
> Бета - Silver-N.

***

      Когда на часах остаётся чуть меньше минуты, Сейджуро как раз успевает выиграть пешку и передавить противника позиционно. Он переключает часы, смотрит на записывающего ход оппонента и встаёт. У него сорок секунд на пятьдесят ходов.

      Вообще-то, Акаши не засиживается в цейтнотах, поэтому для Хаямы Котаро эти сорок секунд на пятьдесят ходов становятся шоком. Он идёт к своей партии, протискиваясь сквозь столпившихся около столика Акаши людей, и смотрит на своего оппонента, просчитывающего варианты: все ведут к мату или выигрышу материала. Котаро садится, дожидается хода, сразу же делает ответный и пожимает сдающемуся противнику руку. Затем фиксирует результат, выходит из турнирного зала (ещё пытается посмотреть, что там у Акаши, но через дюжину-полторы человек не увидишь) и показывает Такао Казунари большой палец.

      - Вы понимаете, Такао-сан, там у них такая позиция! Нет, я, конечно, знал, что Акаши крут, но не настолько! Он играет против элитного гроссмейстера с лишней пешкой и лучшей позицией!

      Такао улыбается - Хаяма слишком склонен к перепадам эмоций - и говорит:

      - Значит, выиграет?

 

***

      Думает Акаши только за время соперника: цейтнот слишком жёсткий, чтобы медлить хотя бы долю секунды. Люди расходятся: у каждого своя партия, редко бывает, когда много человек стоят вокруг одной доски. Остаются арбитры, считающие ходы и смотрящие на сейджурово время.

      Шах. Шах. Шах. Сейджуро отступает королём, повторяет ходы и чувствует себя персонажем «Матрицы»: замедленная съёмка, мгновенная реакция и молниеносные ходы. Разменивает коней, чудом избегает всех ловушек и выигрывает ещё одну пешку.

      Четыре хода до прохождения контроля. У Сейджуро остаётся три секунды, он проводит отчаянную комбинацию, забирает слона ладьёй, проходит контроль и... Понимает, что остался без качества. Соперник забирает его ладью, записывает ход и отдаёт бланк. Сейджуро выдыхает и мысленно говорит себе сосредоточиться, предчувствуя долгую реализацию преимущества.

 

***

      Вообще-то, Хаяма тренируется у Акаши, но в действии видит его впервые. И вообще видит вживую тоже впервые: скайп, чаты, телефоны – интернет творит чудеса в мире шахмат. Поэтому восторг от игры Акаши у него почти детский, невероятный. Такао смотрит на него, оживлённого и восхищённого, и вспоминает себя в его возрасте. С Акаши они ровесники, и Такао он всегда дико выбешивал. Впрочем, трудно было найти человека, которого Сейджуро не раздражал: слишком сильный игрок, слишком уверенный в победе, слишком подавляющий.

      Такао хочет сказать Хаяме, что Акаши блистал всегда и он, Такао (и вся Япония вместе с ним), переживал за Сейджуро на каждых международных соревнованиях. А потом видит длинную фигуру и зелёную шевелюру Мидоримы Шинтаро и машет рукой, отвлекаясь. Ещё один человек, которого Акаши в юности неимоверно раздражал, и японский шахматный гений, в игру которого Такао был влюблён.

 

***

      Если бы девятилетнему Такао кто-то сказал про то, что через парочку лет комбинации Ласкера, композиции Рети и испанская партия станут интересовать его больше, чем футбол и покорение пыльного дедушкиного чердака, он бы рассмеялся и сказал: «Вот дурак». А затем спросил бы, что такое «Ласкер».

      И его родители, отдавшие ребёнка в шахматный кружок «для общего развития и улучшения учёбы», тоже не думали, что через год Такао выедет на соревнования, а через два - станет фанатом.

      - Просто понимаешь, мама, «С» за контрольную – это так, глупости, я же только с соревнований приехал! – того, что учёба совсем ухудшится, они тоже не ожидали. Но пережили.

      Так он Мидориму и встретил: на хиленьких соревнованиях между школами. И сам не понял, что полюбил в его игре больше: слонов, пронизывающих поле, точные манёвры коня или подчёркнуто правильные пешечные тычки. Ту партию он проиграл в собственноручно затеянных тактических осложнениях, обещал себе выиграть в следующий раз. И так и не выиграл.

      А в восемнадцать Сейджуро и Шинтаро исчезли, и Такао стал чемпионом страны, оставшись с неприятным чувством утраты, желанием найти «Мидориму Шин-чана» и твёрдым решением тренировать.

      Акаши вернулся через два года, когда перевёлся на заочное отделение в университете (одни боги знают, как он договорился с отцом), почти сразу подтянулся до уровня международного мастера и помог Такао с открытием клуба. От него Казунари и узнал, что Мидорима бросил шахматы ради учёбы на хирурга.

 

***

      Мидорима подходит к ним, поправляет очки и спрашивает:

      – Такао, долго ещё? Акаши ещё играет? – а потом впихивает ему в руку бейсбольный мяч, сшитый кислотно-оранжевыми нитками. – Ты забыл талисман на сегодняшний день, вот что.

      У Хаямы округляются глаза, и Такао вспоминает, что он с Шинтаро не знаком.

      – Шин-чан, – Казунари улыбается во все зубы и незаметно перекладывает мяч в карман толстовки. – Это Хаяма Котаро. Хаяма-кун, это Шин-чан.

      Он получает лёгкий подзатыльник Мидоримы.

      – Я не Шин-чан. И ты забыл мне позвонить, – Шинтаро и Котаро пожимают руки. Котаро спрашивает:

      – А правда, что вы с Акаши-саном играли в молодости? А правда, что про вас легенды ходили? А давайте сыграем!

      Такао уже готовится объяснять Хаяме, что Шин-чан не играет и чтоб тот даже не пытался его уговорить, но Мидорима кивает со словами:

      – Можно сыграть в комнате для разбора партий. Но я без понятия, где она, вот что, – он разворачивается к Такао и смотрит на него, мол, веди.

 

***

      Сейджуро пожимает руку сдающегося гроссмейстера и подписывает бланк. Потом выходит из турнирного зала и начинает искать Такао с Хаямой. Там он натыкается на Кагами Тайгу.

      Кагами трёт покрасневшие глаза – опять с дежурства – и говорит, что тоже их ищет. Сейджуро улыбается и предлагает поискать вместе.

 

***

      Когда Акаши рассказал Такао про то, что Мидорима бросил шахматы, Такао не поверил и объездил все медицинские университеты Токио, чтобы найти его. Шинтаро словно провалился сквозь землю, а Акаши не говорил, где его искать. Сказал, что это дело самого Мидоримы.

      Судьба так не считала. Когда Такао исполнилось двадцать шесть, а Акаши осталось набрать один гроссмейстерский балл, Кагами Тайга привёл к ним в клуб свою пятилетнюю дочь. И через год, когда Кагами Йоко упала и ушиблась после тренировки, Такао умудрился отвезти её именно в ту больницу, где Мидорима проходил практику.

      А потом Мидорима понял, что от Такао он не отцепится.

 

***

      Больше всего он не любил, когда кто-то надоедал. Такао надоедал постоянно: называл «Шин-чаном», провожал в университет, в интернатуру, обзавёлся билетом в библиотеку, где Мидорима занимался, и доставал его там.

      – Ну, Шин-чан, давай хотя бы сыграем!

      – Нет. И я не «Шин-чан».

      Мидорима был непреклонен. Такао – неутомим. Когда Шинтаро сказал «нет» в черт знает какой раз, о его шахматном прошлом узнал университетский ректор. Потом Такао растрепал всем, что и в сёги Мидорима играл, и тогда Мидорима понял, что проще было сыграть один раз с Такао, чем десять раз в день – со всеми преподавателями. Такао ждал после университета. Такао предлагал прийти на тренировки. Предлагал тренировать самому. Такао был везде.

      – Слушай, – однажды вспылил Мидорима, – если я тебя обыграю, ты успокоишься?

      – Неа, – ответил Такао. – Ты всё равно не выглядишь бросившим шахматы. Отложившим – но не бросившим. Они как зараза, ты же знаешь.

      Мидорима знал. И знал, что никогда не переболеет.

      – Зараза здесь ты, Такао.

      – А ты наконец-то запомнил моё имя.

 

***

      Такао делает обиженный вид, когда Мидорима поправляет очки и садится за доску. Хаяма вытаскивает непонятно откуда шахматные часы (Хаяма вообще редкостный проныра, когда надо) и настраивает их на рапид по Фишеру.

      – А со мной так и не сыграл, – шутливо журит Такао Мидориму.

      – Потому что ты дурак, вот что, - отвечает Мидорима и ставит коня на f3.

      Такао не знает, обижаться ему или нет. Зато это не «умри, Такао», которым Шинтаро отвечал раньше на уговоры сыграть.  
Хаяма толкает пешку на g6, фианкеттирует слона и переходит в дикую позицию. Мидорима задумывается. Закрывает центр, передвигает ладью с a1 на b1 и захватывает инициативу на ферзевом фланге. Хаяма атакует на королевском.

 

***

      – Нам обязательно их искать? – спрашивает Сейджуро.

      – Ну… Нет, – отвечает Тайга. – Пошли-ка лучше в столовую. Там как раз рядом Йоко играет.

      Кагами – бывший игрок баскетбольной лиги, и познакомился он с Акаши в спортзале – обстоятельства не помнит ни один, ни другой, но было что-то не слишком позитивное. Сейджуро кивает – тоже голодный.

      Когда они подходят к игровому залу детского турнира, Йоко как раз выходит, прыгает к отцу на шею и говорит, что выиграла. Тайга наклоняется и целует её в лоб. И именно в этот момент Акаши замечает Хаяму в комнате для разбора.

      – Проголодалась? – спрашивает он девочку. Она чем-то похожа на отца, такая же бесстрашная и простая, Сейджуро по лицу видит.

      – Жутко! Но давайте я сперва Такао-сану партию покажу!

      – Неугомонная, – ухмыляется Кагами. – Найти бы сначала твоего Такао-сана.

      Акаши кивает ему на дверь комнаты.

 

***

      – Шин-чан, пойдёшь сегодня на тренировку? У меня там парочка учеников способных! – Такао улыбнулся и подал Мидориме галстук.

      – Не сегодня. Я дежурю, – Мидорима надел часы и сверился со временем. – Завтра приду.

      Они даже сами не поняли, как съехались в маленькой квартире Такао. Мидорима сказал, что ему отсюда ближе на работу, а Такао был только рад.

      В большие шахматы Шинтаро так и не вернулся, да и не смог бы после такого перерыва. Но приходить к Такао на тренировки, приносить свои старые книги и иногда давать сеансы одновременной игры стал.

 

***

      Хаяма толкает пешку на f4. Такао сидит и удивляется: Мидорима выигрывает. Шинтаро убирает слона с e3 на d4, нажимает на кнопку часов - и тут приходят Кагами и Акаши.

      – Котаро, – неодобряюще говорит Акаши, взглянув на позицию. – Что за партия.

      – Ого, – говорит Кагами. Он в шахматах понимает только то, что дочь рассказывает, но даже он видит зажатый ферзевый фланг и центр Хаямы.

      Мидорима приветствует Акаши кивком головы, видит то, что Хаяма проталкивает пешку с f4 на f3, и берёт её слоном. Видит, как удивлённо-одобряюще вскидываются брови Акаши, получает жертву фигуры и понимает, что попал под вечный шах.

      – Ничья, – говорит он Хаяме.

      – Ещё раз? – просит Котаро.

      – Сперва посмотрите партию Йоко, – говорит Сейджуро. В животе у него и двоих Кагами урчит. – И в столовую, – улыбается он.

**Author's Note:**

> Хабу Ёшихару, сильнейший игрок в сёги, является Мастером ФИДЕ (наивысший рейтинг 2415). При условии того, что он научился играть в двадцать пять лет (современные дети начинают заниматься с пяти-шести, даже пришедшие в девять-десять уже считаются неперспективными для профессиональной карьеры), это очень высокий результат. Накамура Хикару, четвёртый по рейтингу шахматист в мире (ранее третий) и сильнейший шахматист Америки, является полуяпонцем (хотя позиционируется в СМИ в основном как американец, что справедливо).  
> Поэтому потенциал японских игроков можно считать нераскрытым из-за сравнительно низкой популярности шахмат в Японии.  
> Акаши, способный войти в мировую элиту шахмат, кажется весьма правдоподобным при таких обстоятельствах.


End file.
